


El cambiar de las estaciones

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Missions, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La Marca quema como fuego vivo en mi piel. No siento nada alrededor de mí, ninguna señal de la incipiente primavera tiene éxito de alcanzarme.El viento empieza a calentarse, pero yo solo tengo frio, como si fuera incapaz de ser tocado de lo que me rodea.





	El cambiar de las estaciones

**El cambiar de las estaciones**

  1. _ Las hojas siguen cayendo_

Cruzo el umbral de Hogwarts como un condenado a muerte se dirige hacia el patíbulo, dejándose detrás su último deseo.

Mi madre tiene miedo que tenga éxito en la misión, mi padre en cambio que falle.

Y yo... yo no sé lo que realmente me aterroriza. Solo sé que veo por todas partes presagios de derrota, que veo la muerte en cada esquina y no entiendo si ha llegado para tomar a mí. 

Las hojas caducas, el atardecer rojizo y un viento que no sé si sea aún caliente o ya frio. Todo parece nuevo en mis ojos.

Como si fuera la última vez que tengo derecho de verlos.

  1. _ Negro como la nieve_

Me despierto con falta de respiración, cegado por el candor procedente de la ventana.

La nieve cae en un silencio ensordecedor, incapaz de distraerme por mis pesadillas de sangre, de muerte, de guerra, de derrota.

Él se fía de mí. Me atribuye un coraje que ya no estoy seguro de poseer.

O simplemente me ha etiquetado como sacrificable, sobre el altar de una guerra que está seguro de vencer, y en que yo soy solo la enésima pieza de un tablero de ajedrez infernal, que será devorado para hacerle declarar jaque mate.

Aún tengo tiempo. Las presiones van a ser píldoras por algunos otros meses, pero nunca hay bastante tiempo para buscar una ruta de escape.

  1. _ Primavera sin sol _

La Marca quema como fuego vivo en mi piel. No siento nada alrededor de mí, ninguna señal de la incipiente primavera tiene éxito de alcanzarme.

El viento empieza a calentarse, pero yo solo tengo frio, como si fuera incapaz de ser tocado de lo que me rodea.

Soy demasiado cerca al objetivo, pero me siento aún lejos años luz. No sé cómo explicarlo.

En los momentos de menor claridad casi me parece de oír la voz del Señor Tenebroso, capciosa y suave, que enmascara ordenes con solicitudes.

Querría gritar, gritar que no puedo.

Pero no lo hago, porque ninguno me oyera.

En esta primavera soleada, estoy inmerso en la oscuridad.

  1. _ Rencor bajo el sol_

He decepcionado al Señor Tenebroso, he decepcionado mi padre.

He decepcionado mí mismo. Sabía que en el final algo me habría obstruido, que a la mínima marca de duda por mi parte todo mi plan se habría desmoronado, como un puño de arena.

_Él_ lo ha matado en mi lugar, como había jurado.

Claro, he decepcionado él también. Y ahora me siento como si todos evitaran mi mirada, como si fuera eludido, haciendo de mi cobardía un mal contagioso.

Este verano no es nada otro que un preludio siniestro, y yo voy a enfrentar los próximos meses en compañía de mis culpas, hasta una improbable revancha.

  1. _ La guerra no hace estaciones_

No es mucho útil, la guerra, pero al menos he aprendido algo de esa.

En guerra y en el terror, no existen estaciones.

No hay sol que calentara bastante de hacer olvidar el miedo, ni frio que superara los escalofríos de no saber si tendremos mañana, que agravara mayormente ese radicado sentido de malestar para la realidad circunstante.

Empiezo a creer de ser del lado errado del río, pero no importa. Ninguno de nosotros va a vivir bastante de descubrir quien vencerá y quien sucumbirá.

No importaba que yo llevara a cabo la misión. Todo esto estaba escrito.

Y no he podido hacer nada para aniquilarlo.


End file.
